


Roadtrip

by hopeisnotcrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, dean (coming out), dean cries, dean's breakdown, emotional moments, literally only fluff, sam and dean fluff, sam being a supportive brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisnotcrazy/pseuds/hopeisnotcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret he thinks will change everything. Sam assures him that it will all be okay.</p><p>(OR Dean comes out to Sam, Sam is nice, let's hug it out now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super random, incredibly fluff-tastic piece of writing. I apologize for the emotions.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam asks. The night is quiet, silent except for the small hum of the Impala’s engine. The tires are easy on the pavement, and there is only a whistle of wind in the air to shake the already trembling trees that line the country road.

Dean doesn’t reply. He stares straight ahead, hands resting on the wheel and back pressed against his seat. Sam looks over at him. Dean’s eyes are watery, rheumy, and he swallows with difficulty to hold back tears.

Sam tries again. “Dean?”

“I’m fine, Sam,” Dean replies, trying to cover up his breaking voice. He had to act strong, he thinks. For Sam. For Cas.

“You sure?” Sam says. “Because you don’t seem fine.”

“I said I’m okay, Sam!”

“Why can we never talk about this?” Sam asks, partly to himself and partly to Dean.

“Talk about what?” Dean replies, losing his patience.

Sam exhales. “It’s always been about the hunts. We hunt things, that’s our job. But it’s also all we ever talk about. I know you’re not the sharing-feelings type of guy--”

“Wait wait wait,” interrupts Dean. “This is about how I don’t share my feelings?! This isn’t Beaches, for God’s sake. We are demon hunters. We don’t have feelings.”

“Dean,” Sam begins.

“What?” Dean says angrily.

“Something’s going on with you. I don’t know what, but I think we should talk about it.”

“Fine.” Dean jerks the steering wheel to the right, and the Impala bounces off the road and halts near the woodline. “We’re talking.”

“I know you’re torn up about everything that’s happened in the last few months--”

“For the last time, Sammy, shut up about that!”

“--But I think there’s something else too. Something you’re not telling me.” Sam turns to look at his brother, noticing the slight tremble in his jaw. “Dean?”

Dean lets out a long, hard breath, as if breathing is painful to him. He looks down at his hands. “So, last night. We were at that bar. You went back to the motel early.”

“Yeah, ‘cause we had to kill a monster the next morning!”

“You’re really making this easy for me, aren’t you, Sammy?”

“Continue, then,” Sam says, irritated.

“You went back to the motel, but I stayed at the bar,” Dean continues hesitantly. “I met someone.”

“This is all because of some girl you met at a bar?”

“No, Sam. Let me finish.” Dean takes a deep breath. “It wasn’t a girl that I met at the bar.” Dean shuts his eyes tight to block out the tears. He puts his head down on the wheel, covering his face with his hands.

“Dean,” Sam whispers, nervously putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “What was it?”

Dean doesn’t reply. He doesn’t even move, except for the tearful shaking of his shoulders. 

“Dean.”

“I thought if I never told anyone, it wouldn’t be real. I thought I could make it go away.”

“Dean, you’re scaring me. Make what go away?” Sam looks at his brother’s trembling figure, cast in the quiet light of the Impala. He had never seen Dean like this, so vulnerable and broken. He didn’t know what to do.

“Did you know I never even told Dad?” Dean looks up into Sam’s face, unblinking. “He died not knowing.”

“Not knowing what, Dean?” Sam asks quietly. “You have to tell me. Please.”

“I did hook up with someone last night.” Dean looks down. “But it wasn’t a girl. It was a dude. Cas. We’ve been… you know… for a while.”

“Dean?”

“I’ve known since I was fifteen.”

Dean is quiet. He looks down at his hands, no longer trying to stop crying.

“Dean, it’s okay,” Sam says.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispers.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Dean. It’s okay. I’m still here.”

“I should have told him,” Dean continues, his words muffled by tears. “Dad deserved to know. Why didn’t I just tell him? Why didn’t I just die, a long time ago?”

“Dean, look at me!” Sam says, louder. Dean turns slowly, blinking back tears. “Look at me!”

“What, Sam? What are you going to do? There’s no way to fix me. This isn’t like our other problems.” 

“Dean, listen to me,” Sam says to his brother. “There is nothing wrong with you. We don’t have to fix anything. You’re still Dean Winchester. Always have been, always will be. And above all, you’re my brother. Nothing can change that. I’ll fight for you no matter what.”

“Sammy,” Dean chokes, his eyes red from crying. He leans in to Sam, burying his face in Sam’s shoulder and embracing him. Sam hugs his brother back. I’ll never let go of you.


End file.
